mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gear Fighter Dendoh
TV Tokyo | network_en = | network_other = RAI, Raidue |first=October 4, 2000 |last=June 27, 2001 | episodes = 38 | episode_list = }} is an anime series that aired in Japan. It ran for 38 episodes, from October 4, 2000 to June 27, 2001, on the TV Tokyo network and its affiliates. Overview ''Gear Fighter Dendoh tells the story of two Japanese schoolboys—short-tempered Ginga Izumo and level-headed Hokuto Kusanagi—who meet one day in the midst of an attack on the Earth by Gulfer, a race of sentient machines determined to wipe out all life in the universe. The two are chosen by Dendoh, a machine built to battle Gulfer, to be its pilots during this attack. They also become members of the Guard Earth and Advanced Reconnaissance (GEAR) organization designated with the protection of Earth from the Gulfer advance. The two pilots find themselves in a race to obtain the powerful and animal-like Data Weapons before Gulfer can get their hands on them. The show is directed and plotted by Mitsuo Fukuda and his wife, Chiaki Morosawa, the duo who went on to create Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Notably, Morosawa was not sole head scriptwriter for Dendoh, instead sharing duties with Yasuko Kobayashi, who went on to be the head writer for Toei's Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Den-O, and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Cast and crew Cast *Hokuto Kusanagi: Naomi Shindou *Ginga Izumo: Youko Matsuoka *Vega/Orie Kusanagi, Story Narrator: Kotono Mitsuishi *Altair the Black Knight: Kazuhiro Nakata *Susumu Kirakuni, Abzolute: Kenji Nojima *Eris Williamette: Kyoko Tsuruno *Gurumet, Keisuke Kusanagi, Meteor: Kazuya Ichijou *Otome Izumo: Michiko Neya *Shibuya: Tomomichi Nishimura *Subaru: Kenichi Suzumura *Dr.Inoue, Witter: Yasuhiro Takato *Zero, Gulfer Emperor, Gen'ichi Izumo: Sho Hayami Crew *Director: Mitsuo Fukuda *Series Composition: Chiaki Morosawa *Screenplay: Sukehiro Tomita (ep. 1–2); Masaharu Amiya (ep. 3, 7, 9, 25, 28); Hiroyuki Yoshino (ep. 4, 8, 10, 14, 18, 19, 26, 30, 31, 37); Yasuko Kobayashi (ep. 5, 6, 11, 16, 21, 27); Chiaki Morosawa (ep. 12, 13, 23, 38); Shoji Tonoike (ep. 15, 17, 22, 24, 29, 33); Tomoya Asano (ep. 32, 35); Noboru Kimura (ep. 34, 36) *Storyboard: Eiji Yamanaka; Goro Taniguchi ;Keisaku Asuka; Manabu Ono; Masahiro Hosoda; Masakazu Obara; Masamitsu Hidaka; Mitsuo Fukuda; Naoki Hishikawa; Shigeki Takagi; Susumu Yamaguchi; Takashi Kawashima; Tetsuya Watanabe; Yasuhiro Minami; Yuu Kou *Episode Director: Hiroshi Kawashima; Manabu Ono; Masahiro Hosoda; Masahiro Takada; Masakazu Obara; Mitsuo Fukuda; Naoki Hishikawa; Shigeki Takagi; Shigenori Awai; Tetsuya Watanabe; Yasuhiro Minami *Animation director: Akira Takahashi; Eiji Nakata (Mecha); Hirokazu Hisayuki (Character); Manabu Imura (Mecha); Minoru Yamazawa; Satoshi Shishido (Mecha); Susumu Yamaguchi; Takehiro Suzuki; Takuro Shinbo (Character); Tamotsu Ikeda (Mecha); Yasutoshi Niwa;Yuji Ushijima (Character) *Character Designs: Hirokazu Hisayuki *Mechanical Designs: Junichi Akutsu *Music: Toshihiko Sahashi Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Opening and Closing Themes Opening: * W-Infinity by Hitomi Mieno and Hironobu Kageyama Closings: * COUNT DOWN by Little Voice (ep. 1–19, 22–38) * Brand New Mermaid by C-DRiVE (ep. 20 and 21) Insert Song: * Over the Rainbow by Little Voice Video Game Gear Fighter Dendoh has spawned one platform title for the PlayStation. It was released in 2001. Dendoh was also featured in the Super Robot Wars series of Japanese simulation games. It first appeared in 2002's Super Robot Wars R for the Game Boy Advance and Super Robot Wars MX for the PlayStation 2. External links * Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Super Robots Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series it:L'invincibile Dendoh ja:GEAR戦士電童